The Worst Generation: Mad Monk Urouge
by SxTempu
Summary: The Worst Generation: Pirates known for their bold actions committed against the World Government. Among these famous individuals lies a man named Urouge, a mysterious monk with an unknown past. In this story, follow the adventures of the "Mad Monk", and learn about his unknown history with the Sky Islands, and his many adventures that proceeded after.
1. The Big Mom Pirates

Thunder crashes down on the fleet of wooden vessels below. A tempest storm is settling all around, so sudden, as if they were inside a snowglobe.

"KARMIC RETRIBUTION!" yelled a man

The sound of crashing metal blares throughout the wind, the sound repeats for more than 5 seconds until it dissipates.

"Is that all you've got, 'Mad Monk' Urouge?" the biscuit armored man insulted. After this retort, the man readies an attack. "PRETZEL ROLL!"

With this, a spinning blade strikes the Monk known as Urouge.

After defeating a man named "Snack", who works under the Yonko Big Mom as a "Sweet General", another Sweet General was sent named Cracker, to take care of Urouge.

Urouge falls onto his back, staring into the sky. "_So this is the power of a Yonko crew, huh?_" he thought to himself

"HIGH PRIEST!" Urouge's crew calls out

The monk breathes heavily, fallen, seeming to accept his fate. The roaring thunder, his men crying out to him, and combined with the hopelessness he felt, flooded his mind with dreadful memories. A visage of a blonde man, and him falling from the sky, enter his mind all at once

Urouge's eyes spike open, and he is filled with adrenaline, the Monk then rises to his feet.

"Heh, is that all YOU'VE got?!" Urouge questioned while grinning ear to ear. Urouge is a man who ate the Karma-Karma no mi; allowing him to convert the damage taken into power for himself, but he cannot use the ability again once he activates it unless he powers back down. But now, even in his powered-up state, Urouge was able to use his devil fruit ability again, doubling his power.

"KARMIC...LIBERATION!" Urouge shouted

Urouge's size is now bigger than Cracker, he towered over the Sweet General.

"_Even if it means reducing my life span...its a trade I'm willing to accept if it means survival!_" Urouge reflects

"Tch, damned supernovas..." Cracker scoffed. "PRETZEL ROLL!"

A blade was raging towards Urouge, with little time to think, he dodged the attack just barely. After evading the sword, Urouge raised his fist in preparation for a punch

"KARMIC RETRIBUTION!" Urouge shouted

"HARD BISCUIT!" Cracker retaliated

Cracker braced himself for the incoming strike, but when the fist connected, it had much more force behind it than before; Cracker was pushed to the back of the boat, but still standing

"His power is higher than that of before, this must be taking a huge toll on his body!" one of the Fallen Monk Pirates say aloud

Taking advantage of the staggered Sweet General, the Mad Monk jumps off of the vessel with all of his might, his goal was to reach his ship, the Hanjomaru.

"You won't get away! SPEAR BISCUIT!" Cracker exclaimed as he propelled 3 sharpened biscuits at the Monk

With the incoming attack coming from behind, and him being airborne, Urouge was unable to dodge. The spears pierced right through him. Urouge was still able to land on his ship, however.

"Help bring him inside, we can't let him die!" A Fallen Monk crewmate commanded

The Fallen Monk pirates scrambled, each trying their best to help the Captain and try to escape the enemy. At this point, Urouge powered down back to his original form. Some fired cannonballs at the enemy ships, others readied the sails. Urouge was knocked unconscious at this point

With a storm raging, the waves gave the Fallen Monk's a better chance of escaping. The water crashed against the sides and over the vessel, causing several members of the crew to fall and stumble, like a herd of drunks. Inside of the shrine-like building located at the back of the Hanjomaru, Urouge was lying down, with the crew doctors trying to save him.

"Hurry and grab the bandages! He's losing too much blood!" A nurse wearing pink religious robes cried

"I-I'm on it!" another responded

The two nurses struggled to keep their balance and were both moving frantically.

The Big Mom Pirates were still after them, not letting off their tail. Taking out a Sweet General was a death sentence, one that the Big Mom pirates always execute. Escape was likely not going to happen.

"Damn that biscuit bastard, coming in after High Priest took out that Sweet General!" a spikey-haired man scoffed

The scene looked very grim, it is unsure if the Fallen Monk pirates will live to see another battle, the fluttering rain and thunder continued to roar, and the waves crashed and moved everywhere. This could very well be an end to the Supernova crew's adventure.

Urouge, being rendered unconscious from the damage from the battle and the consequences of pushing his devil fruit ability beyond its limit, began to dream about the past. His life living in his hometown, Birka, and the last moments he spent being there.


	2. Birka

The Sky Islands, Birka, 15,000 meters up.

What now lies there is nothing but an abandoned, destroyed civilization. A land eradicated by a megalomaniac and his league of followers. The unfortunate event that happened not so long ago, is the reason why Urouge is a pirate.

Some years ago, Birka.

A shrine sits on the edge of town, a man sits inside, meditating.

"_O Blessed One, Shakyamuni.." the man with red robes recites_

Sitting around him are his followers, all imitating the same pose his is doing. There were at least 20 people in the room.

Outside, walking to the shrine, was a large man. Stumbling all along the way, after coming back from drinking.

"Hehe, sorry for being late…" the drunk man said as he clamors in the room

The High Priest in the front of the meditating men looks up to face Urouge, staring at him disapprovingly.

"Urouge! How dare you stumble in and shout during the sacred hours!" the priest shouted

"My apologies." Urouge said respectively, as he sat down clumsily.

The Priest noticed at this point that the monk had been out drinking again, a problem that is reoccuring, and one that he despises greatly.

"Urouge, if you cannot enter this place a sober man, then you shall not enter at all. Leave at once and come back once you've gotten your head back." the High Priest commanded

"Eh? Drunk? Me? I think you're mistaking." Urouge said this while his body was turning completely around, meditating in a position opposite of everyone else.

"Leave the shrine at once, Urouge."

"..."

Urouge got up and left, accepting the wishes of the High Priest. Yet another meditation missed because of the Mad Monks poor decisions. Urouge decided to just head back to his home, located on the other side of Birka.

"Well, we can just try again tomorrow…" Urouge said while entering his home

Once inside, he fell asleep.

Urouge was awoken by a loud crash outside, and sounds of yelling.

"What the hell?" The monk thought to himself. He got up from his cloud bed and opened his door, the first thing he saw was several men with horns and long ears rallying people up, these were the same men who guarded the shrine.

"FOLLOW GOD'S COMMAND, OR BE PUNISHED!" one of them said

Urouge was perplexed by the situation. He had no idea what was going on, and what god are they talking about? Just as he was thinking about this, he heard the sound of an Impact Dial, and a man falling to the floor. After this, a woman was heard screaming, and seen crying over the man's body.

"Oi Oi, what's going on?!" Urouge yelled, while running towards the man who had just fallen. The woman who was crying was grabbed by the same soldier who ended the man's life, and was about to do the same to her.

"STOP! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Urouge shouted while sprinting

Right before the Impact Dial could be used, Urouge punched the soldier with all his might, sending the man flying. Urouge then looked at the woman.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?! What's going on?" urouge questioned

"I-I don't k-know...the soldiers just started spouting nonsense about God..then th-they were saying they killed the High Priest and…" the woman was explaining, with sobbing mixed in

Urouge started sweating, and he turned his attention towards the shrine. But then, 3 more soldiers came out of nowhere and charged at him. Urouge grabbed two of them by the head, then slammed them both into the third one. Effectively crushing all of their heads together. After this, he started for the shrine.

While running, he saw many struggles, and many bodies. What was happening?

"I-I...refuse to follow you bastards…" a monk said, while struggling to breath

A man with a brown hat and brown clothes was holding a monk in the air by his neck.

"..Then so be it." the attacker said. After this statement, he impaled the monk with a long lance.

Urouge's eyes widened with shock, the shrine was wrecked, and the bodies of other monks lay everywhere. The man with the lance then turned his attention to Urouge.

"Shura?! What the..what are you doing?!" Urouge questioned, confused

"You...do you dare disobey God as well?" Shura questioned

"Where is the High Priest?!" The monk shouted

"Oh...that weakling, he was punished for not following God's will." Shura said with a grin

Urouge was aware of this already, but he did not fully believe it until now.

"So what will it be, do you wish to die like the rest of these weak minded fools, or will you follow God Enel?" Shura questioned

Enel? Urouge has never heard that name before, and why was he referring to him as 'God Enel"? Whatever the matter, he did not care about this God Enel at the moment, he only cared about the man in front of him, who was clearly responsible for the death of his friends.

"I don't know who you think you are, and I don't give a damn about this "God Enel", and I only know and care about one thing currently…" Urouge said while clutching his fist

"Hmph, and what would that be?" Shura questioned

"To send you straight to hell, you bastard." Urouge declared


	3. God Enel

Urouge charged at Shura, full of rage.

"Mantra." Shura stated blankley

After this, Shura proceeded to dodge all of Urouge's attacks perfectly, as if he knew when and where they would come from. After evading a few attacks, he sliced at the monk, cutting his chest. Urouge jumped back, weezing.

"_This guys strong, way stronger than I thought he would be...this is bad.." Urouge thought to himself_

"Hehe, your pretty good at dodging, huh?" Urouge stated

"I don't have time for a useless scuffle like this, i'm going to make this quick." shura stated, while rushing at Urouge

"Then bring it on!"

"HEAT JAVELIN!" Shura shouted, with this, his lance caught fire

"What the..!?"

Before Urouge had anytime to react, Shura jammed the lance right into him. The fire blazed all around his body, searing pain surrounded his entire being. With this, Urouge was flung backwards, hitting a wall. He then fell to the ground.

"Huh..weaklings like you can't protect anything." Shura insulted, with this, he headed into the shrine.

Inside the shrine was a ruin of what was once before. Sitting in the chair of the High Priest is a blond man with long ears, it was God Enel. In the same room, 3 other men were present.

"Yo, Shura," A muscular bald man welcomed

"Shura, did you dispose of the troublesome monks?" Enel asked, while eating an apple

"Yes. They have all been eliminated." Shura reassured

"..It's not a good idea to lie to God, Shura." Enel insisted

Next to the chair Enel is sitting in lies the fried body of the High Priest, Enel had killed him instantly.

"Ho, ho hoooo!" a round man with a smile laughed

"The Divine Army is out killing anyone who opposes your power as we speak, it shouldn't take long for the trash to be filtered out." Shura said

"Hmm.." Enel thought for a moment. "What's the point in giving these vermin a chance, it's very obvious they won't be very obedient." Enel stated.

"What do you suggest?" Shura asked

"Genocide." Enel declared coldy

Just as Enel said this, a certain monk entered the room, a very wounded, tough monk.

"Who dares enter my presence?" Enel asks

"Heh ...heh…" Urouge weezed, once he entered, he immediately saw the dead body of the High Priest, along with other fellow monks. Urouge closed his eyes and gave a brief death prayer. "_Namo..." Urouge prayed_

"Tch, I hate it when roaches come back…" Shura says, while readying his weapon

"Heh...you've roughed me up so much…" Urouge laughed, then braced himself

"It's going to get a lot worse!" Shura shouted, while charging the beaten-down monk

"_Now, lets see if this will be enough…" _ Urouge thought to himself, after his reflection, his size began to increase rapidly. He had used his Devil Fruit power to use the damage taken from Shura into power.

"What?!" Shura gasped

"Hooh hoo, he's getting quite big!" the round man cheered

"Hey hey, this could be bad!" the muscular bald man worried

Urouge, after getting this boost in strength, rushed right at Shura, with immense speed. "KARMIC ...!" Urouge began

"He's fast! I-I can't d-do anything…!" Shura stammered

"RETRIBUTION!" Urouge shouted, with this, Urouge released a powerful punch that connected right into Shura's chest. With this, Shura was sent into a wall; The spherical man then appeared right behind Urouge, raising his palm to Urouge's back.

"IMPACT!" The man yelled, with this, he unleashed an Impact Dial into Urouge. The monk staggered a bit, but was relatively fine. After this, the bald man unsheathed his sword and took charge after Urouge as well.

"Oi, Ohm, Satori, be careful. This guy is no joke." Shura said, after recovering from the attack Urouge landed on him.

"You don't need to worry about me." Ohm said, rushing with his sword.

"Ho, ho hoooo! You think he's too much for all of us?" Satori questioned

"Hmph, not at all." Shura smirked. With this, they all rushed at Urouge.

"_This is bad…" _ Urouge thought, thinking quickly, Urouge grabbed a nearby pillar and swung it at them. They all dodged. Shura appeared behind him, Satori to his front, and Ohm to his left.

"Don't worry, you'll be free soon." Ohm insisted, while preparing an attack with his blade.

"HEAT JAVELIN!" Shura snapped, right about to pierce Urouge. Being in a pinch, Urouge jumped into the air, to avoid all the incoming attacks.

"Heh, gotcha." Shura smiled

"Dumbaaass~" Satori laughed.

Once Urouge was airborne, both Ohm and Shura launched their weapons right at Urouge, the monk, only having one option, grabbed both weapons in the air. The heated-up blade Shura threw burned his hand, and the sword Ohm chucked cut his other. After this, Satori jumped right in front of Urouge, and placed his palm near his face."

"IMPACT!" Satori announced. The Impact Dial released right into Urouge's face.

The monk fell to the floor.

"GAHH…" The monk bellowed. He had been beaten down pretty bad, but it wasn't over yet. Urouge got back up, and stood still, thinking about the situation. "_These guys...they somehow always know what my next move is...how can that be?" _ Urouge questioned.

"Ho, ho hoooo! Time to die, monk!" Satori yelled, while preparing a next Impact Dial attack.

"You may know my next moves, but can you stop them?" Urouge stated while reaching for the pillar he threw earlier. Once he grabbed it, he blitzed forward, while throwing the pillar. Satori dodged the pillar, but he was right in front of Urouge's fist.

"H-How fast!" Satori stuttered.

"Eat this, you egg-shaped bastard!" Urouge spat, while connecting his fist with Satori's face, but one punch was not enough, Urouge unloaded a second after the first.

"SATORI!" Ohm yelled

Satori was knocked out after this brutal attack.

"That idiot, he got too greedy." Shura scoffed

"Heh...Heh…who's next?" Urouge challenged

"..that's enough." Enel commanded

"Enel..?" Shura questioned

"El Thor." Enel sneered, with this, lightning struck down onto Urouge.

Urouge felt great pain throughout his entire body, and all of his muscles instantly locked up, there was nothing he could do to stop the attack.

"Heh, that's what he gets for challenging God." Ohm laughed

Urouge was reverted back to his original size, back to his normal self. He was about to collapse.

"Fools who dare defy me always get what coming to them." Enel insulted

All his body was telling him it was over, that it could not support it self anymore. But Urouge refused to listen.

"Y-you...don't you think this is o-over…" Urouge threatened, while staring at the false deity. Then, with all his strength left, he tried to launch a punch at Enel, But he only destroyed the chair that he was sitting on, as his fist passed right through him.

"What the..!?" Urouge murmured

Enel then disappeared, only to reappear behind Urouge. Enel smiled

"Don't think a lifeform as low as you could touch someone so Divine and Holy as myself, do you think your above God?" Enel questioned

Enel then raised his hand, electricity sparked all around it.

"30 million volt...Hino!" Enel shouted, a surge of electricity in the form of a bird then launched itself towards Urouge. The attack instantly hit the monk. After the lightning hit Urouge, Enel hit him with a hard kick, sending him flying back, crashing through the wall.

"Trash like you does not belong in the same realm as God, fall away from this place." Enel laughed

Urouge was kicked off of the Sky Island, and began to descend to the world below.


End file.
